Maritime piracy (as well as potential acts of terrorism) targeting both commercial and non-commercial vessels has become very prevalent in recent years. According to available data, there were approximately 160 recorded attacks globally in 2008, where a third of this figure resulted in successful attacks. Pirates have proven that the use of high speed conventionally powered watercraft is highly effective and very difficult to deter. Prior experience in the Gulf of Aden has shown that successful attacks are conducted during twilight hours, from astern of and on the port quarter of the targeted vessel. It is the general policy of insurance companies to pay the very high ransoms demanded for hijacked international flag vessels, cargoes and crews. The current deterrents being utilized generally favor the use of armed guards. However, international authorities do not recommend such danger prone and potentially lethal methods.
Therefore, there is a need for a primary, stand-alone, passive, non-lethal and cost-effective marine vessel defense apparatus and system that can immobilize an attacking watercraft (whether detected or undetected).